See Ya Soon
by supernavi1138
Summary: They were both best friends. But he started to see her as more of a best friend. Two years after she turned him down, he attends Tokyo U... and guess who's there? LanMayl R&R! No flames! (please)
1. Default Chapter

Hi this is my first ficcy! So be nice.  No Flames!

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman. This ficcy is called See ya soon.

Chapter One:

 Good Bye

The words hit him like piercing arrows. A 16 year old Lan Hikari bent his head down in defeat. 

         "I'm sorry Lan, I just don't like you that way." said a 15 year old Mayl. 

         "Its ok." lied Lan. 

         "No hard feelings right?" asked the concerned Mayl. 

         "No hard feelings." Replied Lan.

         "Alright, see ya soon." said Mayl. Lan Hirkari walked back to his house.

And for the first time in his life, a tear drop fell down his face. 

When Lan got home his mother looked at him. _"It doesn't seem like Lan had a great day." thought his mother. _

         "Is everything alright?" asked his worried mother.

         "Everything's alright." said Lan.

         "Okay," said his mother. Lan walked upstairs. His father was walking downstairs. 

         "What's with Lan today?" asked his father.

        "I don't know?" answered Lan's mother.  

        "All I saw was him walking over to Mayls house and coming back sadly." Said Lan's father. 

        "Wait that must mean…" said Lan's mother. "She turned him down." Lan's mother and father. 

The next day…

Lan woke up to see Mayl in front yard staring at another guy he didn't know.

  _"Who the fuck is that?!" _thought Lan_._

He had blond hair, blue eyes, a tee-shirt, and baggy pants.

"Hey Josh!" He heard Mayl say.

"Hi." Was all Josh said. 

_"What the hell! He doesn't even deserve her!" _thought Lan.   

The next thing he saw was them kiss.

So what do you think?

Please review!

-supernavi1138-


	2. The Letter

Hi this is supernavi1138!

Please review!!!

Lan- Hi supernavi1138!

Supernavi1138- What the hell?

Lan- I was only saying hi geez.

Supernavi1138- sorry…

Lan- By the way, I wanted to ask you something before I left.

Supernavi- Yes.

Lan- WhydoesMaylkissajerk??!!

Supernavi1138- Wha?

Lan- Why does Mayl kiss a jerk?

Josh- I'm not a jerk!

Lan- Oh. Hi Josh…

Josh- I'm going to kill you Lan!

Supernavi1138- Oh well… Well… On with the story!

Chapter 2

The letter

A now 18 year old Lan Hikari woke up to the sound of his navi Megaman waking him up. 

"Lan! Wake up!" yelled a frustrated Megaman.

"Alright." groaned Lan.

"Breakfast!" yelled his mother. 

"Yay! Breakfast! One good part of my life!" yelled Lan.

Megaman frowned. "That wasn't very nice of you to say." said Megaman.

"Wow. Your etiquette lesson from Glyde really worked!" said a sarcastic Lan. 

"Shut up Lan." said Megaman. 

"Oh. Now its not working." said Lan.

 "Come on you have to eat breakfast before it gets cold!" said an impatient Megaman. 

 "Fine mother." said Lan. 

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" yelled and angry Megaman. 

At breakfast…

"These eggs are good mom!" said Lan.

"Thank you Lan!" said his mother. (Mother, and Mom. Same thing!)

"Oh and Lan. You got a letter from Tokyo U." said Lan's Dad. 

_"I wonder if I got in or not!" thought Lan._

Lan opened the letter it said.

_Dear Mr.Hikari,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you've been accepted to Tokyo U._

_Please pack all you need to __Tokyo__U._

_Sincerely,_

_Dr. Himura (Headmaster)_

"That was short." said Lan.

"Did you get in?!" asked an anxious mother. 

"Yeah." said Lan.

"YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed a happy mom. 

What do you think?

Please Review.

-supernavi1138 


	3. Packing

Hi! This is supernavi1138.

Please review.

Lan- Hi again.

Supernavi1138- Hey Lan. Lan why are you beat up?

Lan- Josh beat me up.

Supernavi1138- Oh yeah…

Josh- I'm not finished with you Lan!

Lan- Ahh!!!

Supernavi1138- It seems that Josh has a hot temper… Oh well on with the stoy!

Chapter Three

Packing

_"I wonder what I'm going to do today?" thought Lan. _

"I know I'll invite Dex and Chaud over! Yelled Lan.

"Keep it down up there!" Said Megaman angrily. 

"Well. Somebody's cranky today." Said Lan.

"Yeah. You." Replied Megaman.

"Don't talk to me that way Megaman. Said Lan. 

"Fine." Said Megaman.

"Well I'm going to call Dex and Chaud to come over." said Lan.

"I'm going to invite Roll over." said Megaman.

"Don't even think about it." Said Lan harshly.

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"Fine invite your little girlfriend." Said Lan.

"She is not my girlfriend!" exclaimed Megaman as he blushed.

"Sure she isn't. You're as convincing as astronauts blasting off into space and meeting monkeys!" shouted Lan.

"Whatever." Said Megaman. 

"LAN GET PACKING! WE NEED TO LEAVE IN TWENTY MINUES!" hollered Lan's mom.

"OKAY!" replied Lan.

"Get packing Lan." Said Megaman.

"Fine." Said Lan.

How was it?

Please review.

-Supernavi1138


	4. Tokyo U

Hi! This is Supernavi1138!

This is my fourth chappy! 

Lan- Uhgg.

Supernavi1138- What's wrong with you Lan?

Lan- I got beaten up by Josh. AGAIN.

Supernavi1138- so… It's your problem you called him a jerk.

Mayl- He's right Lan.

Lan- Whatever.

Supernavi1138- …

Lan- Oh well on with the story!

Supernavi1138- Hey! That's my line!

Lan- Sorry.

Supernavi1138- Now I know why Josh beat you up!

Lan- Oh no…

Supernavi1138- Come over here Lan!

Lan- Ahhh!

Mayl- It seems that Lan and Supernavi1138 are in a fight… Oh well on with the story!

Chapter Four

Tokyo U

"We're finally here!" said Lan in excitement.

"It's huge." Said Megaman.

"Let's get to our dormitory." Said Lan.

"Okay." Said Megaman.

Lan and Megaman ran to their dormitory.

"I wonder who are roommate will be?" asked Lan.

"We'll just have to find out!" said Megaman.

Lan and Megaman ran into the room to only find Dex on his computer.

"Hi Dex!" yelled Lan.

"Lan!" said a happy Dex.

"Are you my roommate?" asked Dex.

 "What does it look like?" said Lan dropping his bags.

"Cool!" yelled Dex.

Lan and Dex talked so much they didn't realize it was getting late.

"I think we should go to sleep." Yawned Lan.

"Me too it's 1:00 am!" yelled Dex.

"Lan and Dex quickly fell asleep.

How was it?

Please review.

supernavi1138


	5. Late

Hi this is supernavi1138!

I'm going to try to make my chapters longer.

Chapter 5

Late

_"Oh no!__ I'm going to be late!" thought Lan while he ran through the hallways of __Tokyo__U._

In class Dex was waiting for Lan.

"Where is he?" said Dex.

Right when Dex thought the teacher was going to come in, Lan rushed through the door and took a seat next to Dex.

Then a few seconds later the teacher came in.

"Whew." Said Lan.

"Why were you so late?" asked Dex.

"I woke up late." Said Lan.

"Boys? Do you have anything to share with the class?" asked the grumpy looking teacher.

"Uh… No sir." Said Lan.

The class started to giggle.

"Okay…" said the teacher as he continued on his lecture about frogs getting mutated in Africa.

After that Lan and Dex started to whisper again.

"That was close." Whispered Dex.

"I know." Said Lan.

"What do you want to do at lunch?" asked Dex.

"I don't know?" said Lan

"Mr. Hikari? Will you please tell us why frogs are getting mutated? Asked the teacher.

"Um… Ultra violet sunlight?" guessed Lan.

"Very good… Why is the ultra violet sunlight touching the frogs skin?" asked the teacher.

"Because… The ozone lair has a hole in it?" guessed Lan again. 

"Good… Class dismissed." Said the teacher as he eyed Lan.

"That was really close!" said Lan.

"Did you guess all the answers?" asked Dex.

"Yeah…" said Lan.

"Okay…" said Dex.

How was it?

Please review!

- supernavi1138  


End file.
